


Maybe We Both Are

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecure Peter, M/M, Touch-Starved Peter Hale, Touch-Starved Stiles Stilinski, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The first time Stiles lets his fingers brush against Peter he wasn’t expecting the response he got. They were sitting on Stiles bed researching something. Or, they were researching. Now they were just talking. They did that a lot these days, just talked. They also ate together a lot. Or got coffee.





	Maybe We Both Are

The first time Stiles lets his fingers brush against Peter he wasn’t expecting the response he got. They were sitting on Stiles bed researching _something_. Or, they were researching. Now they were just talking. They did that a lot these days, just talked. They also ate together a lot. Or got coffee.

It was actually as Stiles danced his fingers over Peter’s thigh that he realizes they were kinda dating. So, since they were kinda dating he slowly reached for Peter's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Peter didn’t really move, just stared at Stiles with so much … rawness to his face that it was hard to look at, “Do you know what this means Stiles?”

“Dating? Pretty sure. We’ve been doing it for a really long time already. Like, I think _months_ actually I just didn’t notice because, well, you’re _you_. Spending time with you is just … natural now.” Stiles finished with a lame smile, all dopey with his head tilted.

“I’m horribly possessive, sometimes controlling, easily angered. I don’t have many good qualities.” Peter tries again. His voice is hard, distant, but his eyes look pleading, “I’m broken.”

“You’re brilliant. Like a real genius. You’re also hilarious, fiercely loyal to those who have earned it, like _really_ earned it. Disgustingly sarcastic but you keep up with me _damn_ well. Wonderfully attentive, not to mention _gorgeous_ . You listen to me like I’m worth something, Peter.” Stiles finishes, planting himself firmly in Peter’s lap so he could stare the man in the eyes, “You’re a _survivor_.”

“I see. And, you _want_ to date me?” Peter asked again for clarification.

“Of course, you idiot.” Stiles whispered against the older wolf’s lips, pressing forward softly.

Peter wraps his arms around Stiles, holding him tight to his body. He buries his face in Stiles neck and just breathes. Stiles sighs, lays his head on Peter’s shoulder and just sits.

It’s four hours later that Peter lets go. He looks … embarrassed? Stiles _hates_ that Peter won’t meet his eyes so he just says, “I know how touch starved you are. I don’t mind. Other than curly fries cuddles are my most favorite of all things not-including-people.”

Peter hums at that, but stands when Stiles does. He ends up with his head in Stiles lap on the couch later. Stiles doesn't mind, just pets Peter’s hair.

He’s a little touch starved too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading all!!!!! obviously MORE steter, but I may focus a might more of sheriff/stiles coming up.. whO KNOWS!  
> please drop a comment!!!  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
